


Give You What You Like

by Dhampir (Dhampire)



Series: Is This Love? [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir
Summary: Naruto drinks way too much sake and Itachi comes to kidnap him, but things don't go as planned when Naruto decides not to run away.Sort of a song-fic, except it's based off one, the lyrics aren't part of the writing.Story 1 of "Is This Love?"
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Is This Love? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Give You What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the lyrics at the bottom, but this is the song this fic is based on. I originally was going to write about Sasuke and Naruto, but when I learned this song is about an older man having sex with an underaged teen, Itachi immediately came to mind. I don't promote pedophilia! 
> 
> But in this setting, if they're old enough to die for their country, seems like they're old enough to have sex and so age of consent would stand to be much lower than what we have. 
> 
> Here's the song: Avril Lavigne: Give You What You Want  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDwrng3YkNU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor any of the characters, much to my disappointment. I also don't own Avril Lavigne or any of her songs.  
**Note:** Semi-song fic and will have 2 or 3 more one-shots that are related.   
**Song Link:[Give You What You Like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDwrng3YkNU)**

* * *

  
**Give You What You Like**  
  


I threw the empty bottle across the floor, my vision blurring as my head swam from my intoxicated state. I know it’s stupid to get this drunk, but considering the strewn bottles around my small apartment, it obviously took a while for the alcohol to really hit me. Stumbling to my bed, I collapsed onto the messy covers and buried my head into the pillow. I really shouldn’t let the damn villagers get to me like they did tonight, but even after two _fucking_ _years_ they still blame me for Sasuke leaving the village. It doesn’t matter that I tried to bring him back or that it was his choice to leave, it’s automatically my fault because I was on his team and because I’m the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sakura and Kakashi aren’t held responsible for his defection, only me.

The glares and hateful words had gotten worse the longer Sasuke’s gone and tonight was just too much this time. Being blamed for something I have absolutely no control over made me grab a bunch of sake and do nothing but drink for the past three hours. If it had been anyone else, they would’ve passed out six or seven bottles ago, but my metabolism is higher and so it took a lot more for me to even get drunk, let alone pass out.

I’m not sure how long I bemoaned my idiocy and how hung over I would be tomorrow, but I wasn’t drunk enough to miss the subtle shift in the room that had me on guard immediately. Grabbing a kunai from my satchel still attached to my leg, I rolled to the side and scanned the room as best I could with double vision. Wait…what is that? Two dark figures stood by my windows, hold on a minute, I only have one window, so… I blinked my eyes, forcing them to focus until the two windows became one and the dark figures melded into one imposing figure that stood watching me with blood red eyes.

Obsidian hair fell around his pale and impassive face, as if his skin is made of porcelain, as the slight wind rippled his cape, the red clouds a stark contrast to the midnight black. “I-Itachi?” I gasp, rubbing my eyes with one hand to be positive I’m not hallucinating, but the figure remains. Shit, of course when he comes to try and kidnap me is the one time I _have_ to be drunk.

Those intense eyes glance around my apartment, certainly taking in the multiple empty bottles and strewn things that covered the floor. What’s the point in keeping my apartment neat? No one ever visits, except clan murdering bastards that want to kill me apparently. But when those eyes come back to mine, I see an almost imperceptible shift in them as if he’s realizing something about me for the first time, something he…feels for? I stand ready to try and defend myself, but as the minutes stretch, it seems obvious he isn’t going to attack me and I drop my guard, the kunai returning to my satchel.

I look around my apartment again and unexpectedly the small, cramped place doesn’t feel like home. I don’t think it’s _ever_ felt like home and suddenly I’m not even sure why I try with this village anymore. It’s gotta be the sake talking… Looking back at Itachi and seeing that penetrating gaze upon me warms me in ways I never felt before. I take a step towards him knowing I’m playing with the hottest of fire, but no longer caring. Maybe going with him is a better option than staying here where 99% of the people hate me. His face is a mask I can’t read and before I realize what I’m doing, I reach up to touch the smooth skin just to see if it _is_ a mask. It’s soft and warm and I feel a jolt of attraction that has _got_ to be the sake, but I grin up at him as my eyes fall to half mast.

“If you give me what I want, I’ll give you what you like.” I whisper huskily, my finger moving from his cheek to ghost across his pale lips. I don’t know what I’m doing, this is a man—a murderer—and five or six years my senior, what would a twenty year old man want with a barely fifteen year old boy? And yet, those eyes watch as my finger leaves his lips and slips between mine.

“What is it you want?” He asks just as quietly, the iciness of his tone makes me shiver and yet I feel hotter than before. Definitely the sake.

“Just wrap your arms around me.” I step forward and tilt my head up so that our faces are only inches apart, my breath whispering across his skin. His eyes remain riveted upon my lips and I can’t stop my tongue from darting out to wet them and despite not moving an inch, I see lust flare briefly in those ruby eyes of his.

Suddenly he is pulling me against him while crushing our lips together with more passion that I thought possible. I melt into his chest as his arms wrap tightly around me and slightly pull me upwards so he doesn’t have to bend down quite as far. Feeling his tongue asking for entrance, I open to him and slide my tongue against his, tasting the alcohol on it before I greedily suck every drop of it off the appendage.

The deep growl in his throat is my only warning before he pins me against the wall roughly and ravages my mouth as if I’m his oxygen and he’s been deprived of it. The heat in my belly flares as my dick surges to life, my erection straining against my pants as Itachi licks over my canines and maps my mouth with his tongue. I’m moaning into his mouth and roll my hips towards his, feeling his own growing desire between his legs, but as soon as our groins touch he’s jumping away as if burned.

I’m sure my face is flushed—whether from alcohol or that kiss is debatable—but I stare slack jawed at him as he shakes his head as if to clear it. Obviously I’m not the only one drunk tonight, though he certainly doesn’t _seem_ drunk… “This isn’t right.” He says roughly, “You’re fourteen and I’m supposed to kill you.”

“Fifteen.” I correct, taking a step towards him. “I turned fifteen a month ago. And if I’m old enough to die for my village, I’m certainly old enough to have sex.”

“I’m supposed to kill you.” He repeats, that dead voice returning as all signs of passion disappear behind his mask.

I shrug, looking him straight in the eye so he knows I’m not lying. “Like I said, you give me what I want and I’ll give you what you like.”

Silence fills my apartment as he stares impassively at me, but I can almost see the flicker of indecision in those blood red depths. “Go to sleep, Naruto-kun.” Itachi finally murmurs as those eyes of his draw me in as they begin to spin. My eyelids feel heavy and suddenly I’m drifting into dreamland as strong hands catch me and gently lay me on the bed.

* * *

A month had passed since that first encounter. After two weeks had passed, I chalked it up to a sake induced wet dream and did my best to focus on training. But that damn dream totally ruined me and I itched to go and look for Sasuke and Itachi, not entirely certain who I wanted to find more. Maybe both? Though I’m certain if Sasuke learned of my attraction to his brother, he’d outright kill me or at least kick my ass across the ocean to China. Would Itachi make me choose between him and his brother? I know Sasuke would. It’s probably best it’s just a dream, no matter how much I want it to be real.

I step out of the shower and into my bedroom after another grueling training session, toweling dry my hair as I try to banish thoughts of the raven haired man from my mind. I feel the sudden shift in the room clearly this time and yet I still startle as I pull the towel down from my face to find Itachi standing by the window once again. His scent, musk, forest and death reach me as a soft wind comes through the open window. I can already feel my arousal stirring as I realize the violent kiss I’ve been dreaming about is actually real and I give him an almost feral grin as I drop my towel. “If you give me what I want, I’ll give you what you like.” I say to him again and before I can even take a step towards him, he’s right before me, those red eyes blazing with desire as his hands reach out to cradle my face. He lowers his lips to mine and this time the kiss is gentler, but just as passionate.

“What is it you want?” He asks me against my lips, his gaze locked with mine. It’s not lost on either of us that this seems to have become our greeting.

I fiddle with the clasps of his cape, but my voice is steady as I answer, “Tell me I'm your one and only.” I want this, I want to be desired by someone, wanted by someone, even if that someone is the one person I should be staying far away from. “Or lie and say it at least tonight.”

His cape falls to the ground and then he’s kissing me again fiercely and all I can do is cling to his shirt as the heady desire rolls over me. One arm snakes around my waist and pulls me against his firm body, his erection already rigid and throbbing against my stomach and the taste of alcohol once more in his mouth. I try to stop the moan, but I can’t and he swallows it as he bites my bottom lip, pulling at it with his teeth as we separate. His face is still impassive, though the red in his eyes has practically been swallowed by the black with desire and then he’s pulling back. I fucking _hate_ how a whimper leaves my lips, but the smug smirk he gives me I hate even more. He pulls off his shirt, his purple painted fingernails a stark contrast to the pale skin of his torso.

My eyes rove over the pale column of his neck and down to the chiseled chest where dusky nipples are already pebbling up in the cool November air. I reach out, my tanned hands practically golden against his pale skin, and lightly trace the scars on his chest, memorizing every flaw that makes him flawless. Then my thumbs run across his nipples, hearing the hitched breath he takes as the rough pads of my thumbs brush them again. “I’ll let you call me yours tonight.” I say, my eyes flick up to meet his, the lust quite apparent in mine, but his face still remains impassive as he stares down at me. If not for the tent in his pants, I’d think the attraction isn’t mutual. I run my hands down his torso and I feel his muscles ripple beneath my touch, my fingers dipping into the divots of his hip bones until they slip teasingly into the waistband of his pants.

His hands remain limp at his sides, those eyes watching my every move and I pause to see if he’s going to stop me, but all he does is raise an elegant brow in a unvoiced challenge. Still silent, not a word or sound uttered and I give him a roguish smirk as I accept his challenge as well as my own to elicit sounds from those pale lips. I unbutton the top and slowly drag the zipper down, my eyes still locked with his even as I pull the pants down and run my hand over the hard, but velvety length. Lust flares momentarily in his eyes and I huskily chuckle, enjoying the small slips of control I’m causing him. Not breaking our gaze, I lean forward and lick the slit of his cock, tasting the bitter precum that’s collecting there before I swirl my tongue around the head. I haven’t really done this, but I’ve seen it done—living where I do, it’s not really uncommon to see someone giving head in the alleyway. Suddenly fingers are tangling in my blonde locks and a stuttering sigh leaves his lips as he urges me to take more of him into my mouth. I smile around the hot length and finally break our gaze so I can pay attention to the pale shaft in front of me. I lick around the stiff flesh, careful not to scrape my teeth against him, and sink as far down as I can, my tongue pushing against the vein on the underside of his cock as I suck harshly. I begin bobbing my head and listening to his harsher breathing as his fingers tighten their grip and I feel the throb of his cock as he approaches his orgasm. My hands grab his hips to make sure he can’t pull away and I suck hard to push him over the edge, the small gasp my only warning as he cums hard into my mouth. I swallow as much as I can, but I’m suddenly pulling back as I cough at the thick semen sliding down my throat.

“S-sorry,” I say, ducking my head in embarrassment, “I haven’t done that before.”

His fingers gently turn my face to look up into his and gives me a small smile before a hand on my chest is pushing me back onto the bed until I’m lying prone on my back and Itachi is kneeling above me. He stares at the blush on my cheeks, my eyes wide but glazed as desire burns within me, and then he’s sighing as he lowers his lips to mine. The chaste kiss quickly turns passionate as I open my lips and let his tongue in to spar against mine. I’m moaning into his mouth as a knee nudges my legs apart and nails scrape down my chest just hard enough to be pleasurably painful. Then that hand is encircling my length and I pull away as a wail leaves my lips, the firm hand so different from when I use my own. Itachi uses the separation to scrape his teeth against my jugular and for a split second I feel fear as I wonder if he’ll just bite down hard enough to tear the artery open, but then he’s laving the bite with his tongue as his hand begins moving up and down my cock.

“I-Itachi!” I gasp, my hips bucking up at the sensation and my hands move to grasp at his broad shoulders to anchor myself. I feel more than hear his quiet chuckle at my excitement as he’s trailing kisses down the side of my neck and shoulder before his rough tongue swirls around a dark nipple, eliciting another loud moan from me. Once the nub hardens, his teeth scrape it just before he bites around it, his tongue still swirling, “Holy shit,” I groan, one of my hands coming up to pull on his hair as I arch into him. His hand moves faster as he moves his head to my other nipple and lavishes the same attention on it, “Don’t stop, _please_.” I plead, feeling the familiar coil in my stomach as my orgasm approaches—much faster than it ever has when I’m using my own hand—and then I’m thrusting into his hand as it fists my cock harder and faster while his mouth bites down around my nipple to suckle it. “Yes, Itachi, please, please, please!” I’m not even sure what I’m begging for anymore, my mind a haze of pleasure as I feel my orgasm rip through me as I give a startle cry, my hips arching off the bed.

Red and black swirl above me as the post orgasmic exhaustion comes over me and I hear ever so quietly, “You’re my one and only, at least for tonight.” Then I’m falling into darkness once more only to wake up alone, the bite mark around my nipple and neck the only proof that it wasn’t another dream.

* * *

  
  
My days become focused on the nights, never certain when Itachi will return, _if_ he will return, but the anticipation of finding him in my small apartment fills me with such an exhilaration of emotion. I find myself waiting every night, hoping he’ll come, but as the weeks drag into months, despair begins to set in. Maybe that’s all he wanted…or maybe I wasn’t experienced enough, or too childish. He most definitely has a man’s body, but while I’ve grown and lost my baby fat, I’m still a gangly teenager that hasn’t fully filled out or grown into myself like Itachi has.

Curling up on my bed in only my boxers, I wrap the blanket around me and breathe in, wishing I could still smell his scent on my sheets. I reach and turn the light off, forcing myself to sleep and not cry about how the only one who ever desired me obviously doesn’t want me anymore. Just thinking about the pale elder Uchiha caused an ache in my chest that his younger brother never gave me even though I had known Sasuke longer and he’s my best friend. I’m not even sure what Itachi is…is he my lover? Ex-lover? Are we lovers if we haven’t had sex?

“If you give me what I want, I’ll give you what you like.” I whisper to the empty room as if saying the words will be some spell that will bring Itachi to me, but only silence answers me and I finally fall into a fitful sleep as red and black Sharingan eyes haunt me.

  
  


“What do you want?” A voice whispers in my ear, the breath tickling me and I snap to wakefulness as strong arms wrap around my torso. “Because it seems I can’t stay away from you.”

I shiver at the lust laden octave in his voice that goes straight to my groin, already stirring to life. “Itachi.” I moan, pushing back into his solid chest and feeling his own excitement pressing against my ass that tells me he’s in my bed without a stitch of clothing on. Knowing he’s naked and aroused only excites me further and my voice drops the same way his had, “I’ve got a cure for being lonely, if you give me what I want.”

His hand trails down my taunt stomach, lightly tracing around my navel before trailing further until his fingers tease at my shaft. “I’m not a good choice, Naruto-kun, you know why.”

I gasp, my eyes sliding shut as those fingers move to tease my sac, sending sparks of pleasure up my groin. His lips find my rapid pulse on my neck and he sucks harshly at the patch of skin there and I roll my head to give him more access. “But slightly broken’s just what I need, Itachi, I don’t want anyone else.”

I feel his cock jerk at my words and pressing hard against my ass, grinding against it as his lips continue to nip and suck and his hands move to tease my body until I’m quivering with need from head to toe. I push back against his gentle thrusts and hear the growl as he turns me around in his arms, pressing our groins together as he sealed our mouths together. My arms encircle his neck and I pull us even closer together as I open my mouth to him and moan into his mouth, tasting the alcohol there once more as I suckle at his tongue. I move my hips against his as his hands slide down until they’re firmly holding my ass through my boxers, the annoying cloth suddenly feeling much thicker than it actually was. Even the slight barrier was too much of a barrier and apparently Itachi agreed as he quickly ripped the thin material clean off me, his hands swiftly returning to knead the globes of my ass as I threw one leg over his hips.

The sudden opening allowed him to move closer and he abruptly rolled me onto my back as he slipped between my open thighs, never breaking the deep kiss. Holding himself up with his hands, he thrust harshly against me all while pushing his tongue deeper into my mouth as if he thought he could lick the back of my throat if he could just get closer. I moan and gasp into his mouth, my eyes rolling back as pleasure rolls over me in such strong waves it threatened to knock me over the edge.

My hands run up and down his back and sides, feeling the cords of muscle that rippled as he thrust against me and I gave a cry of pleasure as a hand slipped between us so it could rub our cocks together, precum lubricating them. I pulled away from the kiss and arched my back in pleasure, “Oh _gods_ , Itachi, yes, I want you so much.” I groan, my hands suddenly wanting to touch everywhere and everything as he continued the languid pace, “Faster, Itachi, I need you to move faster.” I thrust into his hand and against his shaft, but he didn’t speed up, instead openly smirking down at me in the darkness. If being the Kyuubi Jinchurinki didn’t allow me to see well in the dark, I probably never would have seen the open expression on his face that he kept hidden in the light. I reached a hand up, caressing his sweaty cheek before threading my fingers through his hair until I felt the leather thong that kept his hair bound. Ripping it out, I gave a gasp as his long hair fell like a waterfall around me, blocking out everything else so all I could see was his face and hair. “So beautiful…” I whisper before another cry came from my lips as he thrust hard against me.

“Stay there.” He commands quietly, suddenly pulling away from me and I reach for him, but he deftly dodges my hands with an amused chuckle. He moves to where his clothes are and I watch in despair as he picks up his pants, certain he is about to leave, but instead he took something from the pocket and returned to my bed. I smile happily at him and give a relieved sigh that he isn’t leaving yet.

He moved to lie down on the bed, but instead kneels so his knees were on either side of head and his cock hangs heavily above me, precum dripping from the tip. “W-what are you doing?” I asked with trepidation, my inexperience suddenly apparent as I have never seen anyone do this before.

“I’m giving you what you want and getting what I like.” He stated, locking those wine colored eyes with mine before he lowered his mouth to my cock and all brain function stopped. Such hot, wet heat engulfs the head of my shaft while a hand teases my inner thigh with light, feathery touches. A strangled whimper leaves my throat as I fist the sheets in my hands and then his mouth is sliding lower, taking more of my length into his mouth.

Sweat breaks over my skin followed by goose bumps as I moan loudly and deeply. “F-fuck!” I stutter out as something bumps against my face. Opening my eyes, I look at the dick before my face and finally realize why Itachi straddled my face like this. Giving him an apologetic smile, to which he rolls his eyes, I quickly rectify it and grasp the base of his cock so I could move it and take the leaking member into my mouth. Knowing I’m sucking him while he is sucking me just increased the pleasure and I moaned around his length, causing him to give a stifled gasp around my own. I couldn’t contain my glee at knowing I broke through his passive demeanor once more and set out of make him come undone, bobbing my head up and down the length while moaning as he bobbed his head around mine. My legs fell more open to make sure Itachi had plenty of room and I gasped as he slid further down, taking my length to the hilt inside his mouth. Eyeing what was left of his outside of my mouth, I decided there was _no way_ I’d be able to do the same, but I wanted to try anyway. Pushing my head up, I took another inch or two into my mouth and felt his groan around my member, which tore another loud moan from me that reverberated through his groin.

We continued to simultaneously suck each other off for another few minutes until I suddenly felt a cold, slick appendage poking around my entrance gently. I stilled my ministrations as that appendage continued to lightly circle my hole and rub against it before gently pressing. I let his cock slip from my mouth as I gasp at the intrusion and watch wide eyed as he sucks hard at my length while pushing the finger inside me.

I bite my lip, uncertain about the intruding finger, but Itachi continues to suck hard and moves the finger in and out of my hole and I begin to relax as pleasure takes over the slight discomfort. I run my hand up and down his length, positioning it back so I can take it into my mouth again and relish in the shudder that runs through his body as I match his hard sucks with my own. Suddenly another finger joins the first and he’s pumping the two in and out of my body as he continues to bob up and down. The feeling of being stroked from the inside is all together strange and wonderful, but add to it that Itachi is currently giving me fucking _amazing_ head and it’s exhilarating. I gasp and moan around his cock, finding it hard to concentrate on pleasuring him when every thrust of his fingers and swipe of his tongue has my brain short circuiting. As if sensing my issue, he carefully thrusts his hips forward and then retreating just enough to thrust back in again, slowly fucking my mouth as I tremble beneath him.

I moan pleadingly and despite no words, Itachi seems to know I’m getting close and he adds a third finger to my entrance, pushing them around as if searching the recesses of my asshole for something. His hips thrust in time with his fingers and suddenly I’m seeing stars as a keening wail is torn from me, reverberating along his cock and causing me to thrust my hips upwards. He pushes his fingers against that spot again and my fingers move to grip the back of his thighs as another wail leaves me. He strokes my inner walls in that incredible spot and suddenly I’m bobbing my head as I moan around his length as if I can’t get enough of him—which I can’t—and he groans as he suddenly cums and this time I swallow it all without coughing.

His limp member slips from my lips and Itachi is immediately assaulting my senses inside and out as I fill the apartment with loud wails and whimpers, moaning his name as he roughly pushes his fingers into me and sucks harder. “Oh shit, Itachi, shit, please, this feels so fucking amazing.” I babble, my hips wanting to thrust, but the hand not in my ass is holding my hips down as he chuckles around my length. “Don’t laugh at me, you’re fucking torturing me.” I growl, smacking his hip playfully, but then he’s stroking that spot inside me again and I’m gasping his name and completely forgetting about everything else. “Right there, ‘tachi, right there, please gods, don’t stop!” And then I’m cumming, hard and swiftly and he continues to suck around my pulsing cock while thrusting his fingers roughly into my portal until I’m completely spent.

I feel that same haze starting to lull me to sleep as I feel his fingers leave me and I give a slight whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness while my cock slips soundlessly from his mouth. The only sound in my apartment is the heavy panting from us both as we catch our breaths and as I begin to doze, I feel the bed shift as Itachi stands to leave.

“No! Don’t leave.” I beg wide awake now, my hand grasping his wrist and pulling him back onto the bed. “Stay…at least until morning?”

He stares at me, silently gauging as I look at him pleadingly and in the moonlight, those wine eyes of his look like ruby stars that soften ever so slightly. He nods and then pulls from my grasp to rummage through his pants again, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighter before returning to my bed. He sits against the headboard, one knee pulled up so he can lean the hand with a lit cigarette against it while his other hand threads through my hair. I think this is the most silent I’ve ever been as I curl against his naked body, my fingers tracing along his muscles and the scars I find scattered across his body.

He chuckles, the sound throaty and dark and it sends shivers down my spine, but when I look up, I find amusement dancing in those blood red depths as a small smile softens his face. I had expected annoyance. I grin up at him happily, my arms circling his waist as I snuggle into his chest, the smell of cigarette mixing with his smell of forest and death. At some point as the dusky morning light began to filter in, I fell asleep for once not feeling so utterly alone as his fingers trailed up and down my back.

* * *

Itachi returns to me again and again, appearing suddenly and disappearing once I fall asleep. There’s always alcohol on his lips, though not as much as the first time we had both been drunk, but I believe I’m becoming drunk on him. I begin to see that when the lights are on, he remains impassive and almost cold though his eyes burn with an intensity that immediately arouses me. But when the lights are off, the mask melts away and while he is still reserved he allows himself to enjoy our trysts and I love the quiet gasps and moans I can drag from his lips.

He always brings me pleasure and I know it amuses him to hear me whimper and to watch me thrash beneath his ministrations, but I want more. He tells me to be patient, but I feel so high strung between his visits that are still far too few between that I don’t want to be patient. I tell him as much as I straddle his waist, grinding into his hard length beneath me, his fingers bruisingly on my hips.

“You don’t know what you’re asking.” He whispers, pulling me down into another torrid kiss as I rock against him.

“Yes I do.” I growl once we separate, glaring down at his amused expression. “I may be fifteen, but I know what I want.”

He arches into me, nails biting into my flesh and I moan at the pain, nipping at his neck. His breathy chuckle tickles my ear as his hands move to grab my ass as he grinds me harder into him. “Your first time should be with someone you love.” He said, his voice flat and emotionless despite his obvious craving for me.

But I can’t articulate now, not as he’s moving me against him as he thrusts up and his mouth is sucking painfully at my jugular. The familiar coil tightens in my belly and I’m squeezing my knees around him as I scratch at his shoulders. I give a startled cry as I come and my body convulses as streams of cum splash against our stomachs. I feel him tense beneath me and moan quietly into my neck as he cums between our stomachs as well.

I collapse boneless atop him and wrap my arms around his neck as I warm to his feather light kisses he always gives me afterwards. I groan as he rolls me to his side and moves off the bed, knowing he’s going to get a towel to clean us up and his cigarettes. He always smokes one or two afterwards while I wrap myself around him and wait until morning comes. The warm, wet cloth gently cleans my stomach and groin before he’s taking his normal place against my headboard as he takes a drag of his cigarette. Normally I wrap my arms around his waist and curl into his hard chest, but this time I push myself up next to him, taking the cigarette from his fingers with a mischievous grin as he silently raises a brow.

I take a drag, doing my best to copy how smoothly he always does it, but halfway through exhaling I’m coughing and handing the cigarette back to him while he openly laughs at me. The sound is beautiful to my ears and my sore throat is worth getting the chance to hear his laugh. Thinking back to his words, I watch silently as he finishes the cigarette before I finally speak hesitantly. “You want me to be with someone I love, but…” I pause, looking away from him until an elegant finger brings my gaze back to those claret eyes I’m beginning to adore. “Emotions aren’t that hard to borrow, ya’know, not when love’s a word I’ve never learned. I can pretend, but I don’t know if I am or ever can be. I’d rather it be with you now than waiting on never.”

Something flickers in his eyes and the sad smile he gives me makes my heart hurt, but then he’s leaning down and kissing me so gently it makes me whimper with something I don’t understand. He pulls me against his chest, those strong arms wrapping around me and making me feel safe and warm in ways I’ve never felt before. “Soon then.” He whispers into my hair and I fall asleep to the steady thump of his heart as his fingers once again run up and down my bare back. 

* * *

Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei worry, they know I have a lover, but don’t know who it is and I refuse to tell them. They would lock me away forever if they knew its Itachi, knew it is the person who has sworn to capture me so that he can extract Kyuubi from me. They’ve seen the hickeys Itachi sometimes leaves and I know they’re watching my apartment for who it is, which annoys me since I know it means Itachi must stay away longer. He won’t be caught by the likes of them and they can’t always watch, so I know eventually he will come.

I stumble into my apartment, weary from our mission and smelling of blood and sweat, but as soon as the door closes behind me, I smell _him_ and am immediately aroused as desire pulses through me. It’s been over a month since I last saw him and only the memories of our times together has kept me warm at night, but it’s not anything like having him here.

My hand gropes for the light switch, but his silky voice cuts through the dark room and stills my hand. “Don’t turn on the lights and I’ll give you what you want.” His words go straight to my cock and I can’t contain the stilted moan that leaves my lips, eliciting a quiet chuckle from him.

“It’s been too long.” I mumble, my eyes searching the dark for his silhouette, but he’s not by the window.

“Come to bed.” His whispers and I look over to where the moonlight is filtering onto my bed to see pale, flawless skin stretched out across my sheets. His hair is loose around him, the way I like it, and I take a shuddering breath as my eyes drink in every inch of skin before me as arousal spikes strongly through me. Yet I curiously find myself more excited that he is just _here_ and that even if we don’t do anything, I would be happy to just have him here with me. I don’t know why as I stalk to the bed, my fingers already zipping my black and orange jacket open, an intense emotion blossoms within me just from looking at him, but I’m not questioning it right now, not when he’s offering me what I want.

He’s already partially hard as he rolls to his knees and reaches those pale fingers to me, helping me divest of my clothes until I’m trembling at the side of the bed, uncertain and blushing. Even though he’s touched me all over, his cold fingers still scorch a path across my skin as he gently pulls me to him. “Itachi,” I breathily sigh, inhaling his scent and I can smell the arousal on him as well as the alcohol.

“You look cold, Naruto-kun.” He murmurs huskily as he pushes a bottle into my hand. “This will help warm you.”

I look down at the bottle sake and then back into those claret depths, almost black with lust as he watches me slowly drink the burning liquid until its empty. I set it down on my nightstand as the warmth spreads from my stomach outwards. I see the three other empty bottles and quirk an eyebrow at him in askance, but he says nothing. He just smirks as he pulls me to him, my mind slightly fuzzy from just gulping down a bottle of sake, until I’m standing between his legs with a bashful smile. He stares at me and doesn’t touch except for his hands in mine or pull me closer and suddenly I realize he’s waiting for me to make the move. I take a moment to trail my eyes down the column of his neck to his toned chest and then down further past his eight pack until I’m staring at the pale cock standing proudly from a nest of dark ebony curls, the head an angry red. I can feel my eyes dilate with desire as I swiftly bring my gaze back up and attach my mouth to his, immediately seeking entrance. He opens his lips to mine and I growl as I nip at his tongue, sucking greedily at the tip of it before thrusting my tongue aggressively against his.

Hands come up to tangle in my hair and Itachi begins to dominate the kiss as he pulls me down onto the bed and between his legs. I moan his name, but it’s lost in his mouth as my hands wander down his chest to tease his nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp from the man beneath me and I chuckle against his lips. He pulls back just far enough to say, “Am I amusing you, Naruto-kun?” before he’s passionately kissing me as one hand moves down to cup my ass and push me harshly against him.

This time I pull back, gasping at the jolts of pleasure that run up my spine and bucking into him as our hardening lengths grind against each other. “I can’t get enough of you,” I moan, my hips undulating again as I try to increase the friction, “I want all of you, Itachi, can I have all of you?”

“Are you certain?” He pants, his thumb brushing my whiskered cheeks almost reverently. I can see the mask almost gone as his eyes search my face for any signs of uncertainty. “This is what you want?”

I glare at him and thrust my now stiff erection into his, watching his eyes roll up with pleasure, “If you don’t give me what I want this time Itachi, I’m gonna make damn sure you get what you deserve.”

I watch the last of his resolve crumbles as the mask finally slips completely and suddenly I feel like a mouse caught by a dangerous cat as he allows the full lust and arousal to bleed into his eyes. I shiver beneath his gaze as he flips us over so that he’s hovering above me, his glazed gaze feeling like he is stripping the very skin from my bones and seeing into my soul. He doesn’t touch me, only looks, but it’s so lust laden I whimper as I try not to cum prematurely and reach out to touch him, wanting him to say something, _do_ something, anything!

As my fingers brush his nipples, the one area I _know_ he’s sensitive to, he growls deep and descends upon me, his mouth moving to that spot on my neck that makes me keen and bites hard. I gasp, a guttural moan leaving my lips as I feel his teeth sink into me, “I-Itachi, _fuck!_ ” Then his tongue is there, laving the bite roughly before his lips move down the column of my neck, pausing briefly to leave more love bites that he followed with his tongue and creating a path down to my already hard nipples. “A-ah! ‘tachi…” My gasp at his bite turns into a guttural moan as he sucks on the hardened nub, his tongue flicking across it causes me to thrash beneath him with pleasure. He pulls back and breathes over the saliva slicked nipple and I shiver as my skin prickles at the sensation.

He grabs at a bottle of sake on my other nightstand and takes a swig before capturing my lips again to share the alcohol with me. My hands grapple at his back, nails digging into his shoulder blades as I feel the liquid dribble out the side of my mouth, but I manage to swallow most of it as I nip at that lethal tongue of his. He pulls back, his fingers lightly rubbing my swollen bottom lip, “You make me more drunk than this sake, _Naruto_ , you’re dangerous…” He kisses me again, volatile and fiery before trailing down the other side of my neck, stopping briefly to suck my earlobe as I moan breathily, “I can’t stop myself, forgive me.”

Forgive him? What for? But as his lips descend lower, all questions leave my mind and all I can focus on is the tongue swirling around my navel. I gasp as a cool liquid is poured over my stomach, causing me to pull my muscles taunt, but my eyes are glued to the way Itachi’s mouth follows the droplets of sake until he comes to my sake-filled navel and suddenly his mouth is covering the whole of it and sucking deeply while his tongue delves inside. My head falls back as I arch into his touch, the sight and feel more erotic than anything else we’ve done so far and I feel the vibrations of his chuckle against my skin. Damn it, he’s always laughing at me!

But then his mouth is moving further south and I feel his hot breath upon my erection. Propping my upper body up on my elbows, I watch as he gropes for something at the end of the bed before I see the small tube of lubrication and I can’t stop the blush that appears on my cheeks as I know where that goes. He gives a wicked smile as he squirts some of the clear gel onto his fingers and rubs them together before he moves forward to take the head of my cock into his mouth.

“Holy shit!” I gasp, watching wide eyed as those gorgeous claret eyes remain locked with mine as he slides further down my length. I don’t think I’ll ever tire of watching him blow me, the wicked gleam in his eyes promises so much pleasure, but he knows how to drag it out until I’m quivering from needed release and his name becomes a mantra on my lips. I thrust up subconsciously as he moves lower and a strangled moan catches in my throat as he swallows around me, the sensation almost bringing me over the edge. “Itachi, p-please, Itachi…” I’m not even certain what I’m begging for, all I know is his mouth is so hot and tight and the way he’s sucking around my hard length has my balls tightening.

His hand moves and tightens around the base of my cock excruciatingly, causing me to give a sudden cry of pain as he stops my impending orgasm from coming. “Not yet, koibito.” He whispers as I feel a finger sliding through the cleft of my ass to circle my entrance and I tremble, more at being called his lover than at the feeling of that long finger sliding inside of me. That strange feeling wells within me and I desperately want to pull him to me, but before I can reach for him, he swirls his tongue around the swollen head of my length and I’m whimpering with need.

“More.” I moan and he responds by pressing another finger inside and my muscles clench around them while he licks the underside of my cock, moving further down until that wickedly good tongue is rasping circles around my balls. “Itachi, gods,” I groan, my arms giving out on me as I fall back onto my bed, sweat breaking out over my body as he pulls one of my testicles into his mouth and sucks around it. Pleasure jolts up my spine and one hand covers my eyes as the other buries in the loose strands of his hair. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” I plead, drawing my knees up as he pumps his fingers in and out while he continues to suck now on the other testicle while his tongue continues rasp against my sensitive skin. Another finger joins the other two and I can feel him stretching me out, but there’s no pain as my body shakes with needed release. “Itachi, Itachi…Itachi!” I chant, pulling harshly at his hair, needing to see him, needing to taste him and he heeds my pleading and moves to capture my lips as I arch into him, feeling his hard length against my thigh. “Now, ‘tachi, I want you now.” I command and I see the slight upturn of his lips as amusement filters across his face again, making me growl warningly at him.

“Of course,” he murmurs jocularly and he’s reaching for the lube once more. I quickly take it from his fingers and impishly grin at him as he cocks a brow at me. Squeezing some of the chilled lube onto my hand, I reach out and grasp his length between my fingers, spreading the lube along his shaft until its well and fully coated. I bite my lip as I look up at him, but his eyes have closed and the unadulterated pleasure on his face makes me believe I’m doing it right. I give a few more strokes and finally remove my hand, wiping the lube onto the sheets as those eyes pin me where I lay, the black pupils so dilated with desire that I can barely see the small ring of red at the edges. My heart stutters in my chest.

He slides between my thighs, a pale hand moving to hook my knee in the crook of his arm while the other tenderly caresses my cheek. I should be nervous, but as I stare into his eyes, all I feel is trust and all encompassing craving for the raven haired man before me. I feel the head of his cock at my entrance, teasing it as Itachi rubs the slit against it. “Is this love?” I whisper, biting my lip as my arms wrap around his neck.

“Maybe,” he whispers against my lips, his eyes never breaking with mine as he slowly pushes in, “someday.”

I gasp at the burning pain as he presses the tip in me, feeling the ring of muscle there protest before giving way, and throw my head back as a small sob bubbles up, “I-Itachi, it hurts.”

Kisses trail against my neck as his thumb wipes away the tears from my one eye. “I know, but not for long.” He whispers, strained, as he remains completely still and I feel the heavy pants against my pulse as he struggles to not just push in. Slowly the pain begins to fade and I’m reminded of the pleasure Itachi brings as his teeth scrape against my jugular and at my almost imperceptible nod, I hear the relieved sigh as he very carefully slides in further. With each small thrust, I whimper in pain, but each time my raven lover stops and allows me to adjust to his girth. His impeccable control is a testament to his being an Uchiha and I can’t help but chuckle at the thought, which earns me a slight roll of his hips that causes me to gasp and clamp down around him. “Fuck.” He groans, the first time I’ve ever heard a curse from his lips and I duck my head at the absolute concentration on his face as sweat trickles down the side of his face.

I spread my legs wider and force myself to relax, knowing that I wanted this—still want it—and that Itachi was doing everything possible to not hurt me. I pull his face to mine and languidly kiss him, pouring all my feelings into it and experimentally roll my hips. “How much more?” I ask, our lips brushing together.

“Not much.” And to prove it, he pushes in the last remaining inches steadily until he’s fully seated within me. I’m panting roughly, my body uncertain at the intruding length, but as Itachi kisses me and runs his fingers along my body, I feel myself relaxing and the pain dulling. He remains steadfast as he holds and waits for me to let him know when to move and I give him a watery smile as I gently roll my hips.

His fingers wipe my tears and instead of pulling out like I expected, he slowly rolls his hips, keeping himself buried to the hilt within me as he returns to kissing my neck and sucking at the spot that always makes me thrum with pleasure. As my arousal returns, I gasp and moan with every roll of his hips until it’s no longer enough and my hips are undulating against his just to get him deeper in me. “Move, damn it.” I growl, baring my neck as he bites it again before sucking at the skin until I’m certain it’ll bruise.

“So impatient.” He clucks, but he acquiesces to my demand and pulls out before thrusting back in.

Holy _fucking_ shit! I gasp as my eyes roll back and my back arches at the feeling of fullness as he moves within me. “Shit, d-do that again.” I moan, my hips moving to meet his thrust as he repeats it, the pleasure building as he slowly pulls further out with each plunge within until only the head remains inside me. “Oh gods, ‘tachi, you never told me how fucking _good_ this feels.” I complain between moans and he breathily chortles. “Faster, Itachi, you can go faster.”

“Is that what you want?” He asks teasingly, but I hear the desire to do just that intertwined with the tone.

“Yes,” I groan, wrapping my legs around his waist so I can pull him closer. “Can you do it harder too?” I ask bashfully, biting my lip at my boldness.

He gives me a haughty look, as he shifts to his knees and places his hands on my hips, changing the angle we are joined at. “I certainly can.”

And he most definitely can, the new angle allows him to move deeper than I thought possible and I’m writhing beneath him as that spot he touched before is rubbed by the head of his cock. I can see stars in my eyes and I gasp at the sensation as my muscles clench at the intensity, “Fuck!” I yell, precum suddenly dribbling down my shaft as Itachi gives a throaty groan.

“Found it.” He pants as he thrusts in again, making sure to hit that spot again and it’s so much better than with his fingers.

“F-found what?” I gasp, my nails biting into his shoulder blades as he tightens his grip on my hips. Every time he hits it, my muscles clamp tightly around him, letting me feel the slide of his cock against my walls as he pulls out and then they relax as he thrusts roughly back in.

“Your prostate, explain later.” He groans as his thrusts become faster, making sure to hit my prostate every time. He pulls my legs from around his waist and sets my knees on his shoulders so that I’m practically bent in half. I lose the grip on his shoulders, but the new angle brings me to new heights of pleasure and I find I can’t do much more than pant and moan beneath him.

“Yes, ‘tachi,” I wail, spurring him on as I feel my orgasm approaching. “Please, ‘tachi, don’t stop, don’t stop, Itachi, I-I need you, _please_ , I-I…” I’m at a loss for words as I scrabble at my scattered thoughts, but my raven lover knows exactly what it is I need as he leans forward to passionately kiss me while his hand wraps around my weeping length. I tangle my hands in his hair, moaning and whimpering into his mouth as he quickly fists my cock and continues to piston his hips into mine. And with a keening squeak I’m cumming hard between us, the orgasm rocking my body as my muscles tense and quake at the intensity of it. Not breaking our kiss, I swallow Itachi’s guttural groan and feel him cum deep within me as he continues to thrust hard into me. A few more and he’s dropping my knees from his shoulders and collapsing sweaty and tired on top of me, both of us sated and panting hard.

I whine as he slips from within me, the feeling of emptiness immediate and stark against the post coital thrall I feel, but then he’s pulling me against his chest and wrapping his arms around me tightly while peppering me with soft kisses. “Kareshi,” he whispers into my ear, “forgive me if I was rough.”

I swat at him as I glower over my shoulder. “I asked for it and I’m not complaining.”

He breathily chuckles against my neck, his teeth scraping over my jugular. “You will be in the morning.”

Silence falls over us and I feel the lull of sleep, but I can’t help it as I pull one of his hands up and set it over my rapidly beating heart. Interlacing our fingers, I stare down at the stark contrast between our skins—porcelain and gold—before quietly asking once more, “Is this love?”

He pulls me closer and as I drift into sleep, I hear him sigh so quietly it may have been a whisper of wind, “Maybe…one day.”

I wake slowly, hissing at the slight burn of my lower back and look around the dark room. I bite back tears, knowing Itachi has left as he always does once I’m asleep and curl around my pillow, inhaling the scent of him and sex. Fingers thread through my hair gently and I gasp as I turn over to look at my ebony haired lover leaning against the headboard, smirking down at me. A wide smile blooms and I can’t help but feel overly joyous that he’s still here this time. “Ohayou, k-koi.” I can feel the heat rush to my face, but I can’t keep the widening smile off my lips.

“Ohayou.” He smiles softly, his eyes crinkling with amusement as his fingers caress my whiskered cheek. Itachi takes a deep drag from the cigarette, eyes flicking to the twilight horizon that tells us morning is coming before looking sadly down at me, “Now that I gave you what you want, all I want to do is forget...”

I bite my lip, nodding in understanding, forget that he’s with Akatsuki, forget that I’m a Jinchuriki, forget I promised to give him what he wants once he gave me what I wanted. Giving him a lopsided grin, I roll myself so I’m straddling his hips and lick his bottom lip as smoke escapes his mouth. I ignore the sharp pain in my ass and back as arousal fills me again. “I’ll give you one last chance to hold me before you have to leave if you give me one more cigarette.”

Amusement and lust fills those blood red eyes as he takes another drag before putting the cigarette out. An arm snakes around my waist and pulls me flush against him as those lips lower to my own and suddenly he’s breathing the cigarette smoke into my mouth. I groan huskily as I thrust against him, feeling his cock begin to stir to life as the cloying smoke slips between our lips. Then he’s crushing me against his body and rolling us over so I’m beneath him and everything else in the world no longer matters. There’s this scene in my head of us that I’m not quite sure how it ends, but maybe…it’ll end with love.

  
**Dhampir  
** **Page 14  
** **10/11/2020  
**

* * *

Kareshi--boyfriend

Koibito--Lover  
  
**Note:** Let me know what you think, I wrote this in one day as I couldn't get it out of my head. I've already got an idea with two more songs also by Avril Lavigne that just fit **so** perfectly. I gotta get back to my other stories, haha!

**Author's Note:**

> Please wrap your drunken arms around me  
> And I'll let you call me yours tonight  
> Cause slightly broken's just what I need  
> And if you give me what I want  
> Then I'll give you what you like
> 
> Please tell me I'm your one and only  
> Or lie and say at least tonight  
> I've got a brand new cure for lonely  
> And if you give me what I want  
> Then I'll give you what you like
> 
> When you turn off the lights  
> I get stars in my eyes  
> Is this love?  
> Maybe someday  
> So don't turn on the lights  
> I'll give you what you like
> 
> Emotions aren't that hard to borrow  
> When love’s a word you never learned  
> And in a room of empty bottles  
> If you don't give me what I want  
> Then you'll get what you deserve
> 
> When you turn off the lights  
> I get stars in my eyes  
> Is this love?  
> Maybe someday  
> I've got this scene in my head  
> I'm not sure how it ends  
> Is it love?  
> Maybe one day  
> So don't turn on the lights  
> I'll give you what you like  
> I'll give you what you like
> 
> I'll give you one last chance to hold me  
> If you give me one last cigarette  
> By now it's only in the morning  
> Now that I gave you what you want  
> All I want is to forget
> 
> When you turn off the lights  
> I get stars in my eyes  
> Is this love?  
> Maybe someday  
> I've got this scene in my head  
> I'm not sure how it ends  
> Is it love?  
> Maybe one day  
> So don't turn on the lights  
> I'll give you what you like


End file.
